coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4259 (5th September 1997)
Plot Zoe comes home drunk after a night out with Leanne. Natalie celebrates when Nick Horrocks agrees to pay her a one-off lump sum. She tells Kevin that she's going to take him on holiday. Des accuses Angie of getting at Samantha. Chris is angry when he insults Angie but she refuses to use it as an excuse to move out. Jon agrees to house-sit for Captain Ian Jenkins again as he and his family go away. Rita celebrates when she hears Natalie isn't at the Rovers anymore. Chris decides to move into the flat on his own. Judy panics when the midwife walks in on her rowing with Zoe. Samantha admits to Des that she overreacted and they are reconciled. Natalie books two weeks in Gran Canaria but Kevin isn't happy about leaving the children for so long. Judy can't stand having Zoe around as she fears she'll change her mind and want Katie back. She tells Gary that she wants them to pay her off as soon as they can. When she hears about Kevin's holiday with Natalie, Sally tells him he's pathetic for being kept by her. Angie doesn't want to finish with Chris but also believes it's not right for them to live alone together. Deirdre packs her things and is taken by Jon to his house. Once there he discovers the locks have been changed and shows her a note from Linda saying she's taken possession of the house. Deirdre is upset for him as he is so upset that everything isn't right for her. She tells him that it's not his fault and everything will be alright. Cast Regular cast *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Katie Mallett - Lucy Whipday *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast *Jon Lindsay - Owen Aaronovitch *Capt Jenkins - Stephen Chapman *Rhona Summers - Kay Purcell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and landing *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Coronation Street Garage *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Natalie Horrocks' house - Hallway *Capt Jenkins' house, Cheadle - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre gets a big shock when she moves in with Jon. Chris has had enough of being second best to Des. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,850,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes